


no, i'm not soft

by kwoncity



Series: our love is made of stardust & the faint glowing of the moon [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood AU, M/M, by proxy soonyoung joins too, im sorry, jihoon has a soft spot and the others tease him, junhui takes a liking to wonwoo, soonyoung and wonwoo are new, the other 11 were alrd friends, wonwoo joins their group, written a long time ago so its rly bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwoncity/pseuds/kwoncity
Summary: the child of apollo might've just have a soft spot for a certain kwon soonyoung.





	no, i'm not soft

**Author's Note:**

> this is really so bad i'm sorry and i'm going to rewrite it when i find time to! it's rly cringey idk what past me was thinking but i'm definitely going to rewrite this so please keep a look out.
> 
> also, this was written way before it was known that chan had choreographed flower so let's just pretend soonyoung is the only perf unit member that choreographs in this universe. thanks

_**It had always**_ been the 11 of them, no one more, no one less. It'd been hard enough to get into an already-formed clique in camp half-blood, but adding on their popularity? It was twice as hard to get into their clique.

But Junhui, being a child of Aphrodite, had always had an eye for pretty things, and Wonwoo was very very pretty indeed. So was Wonwoo's best friend, Soonyoung, but Junhui's eyes settled on Wonwoo first. Once Junhui spies a target, he keeps it locked.

So when Wonwoo and Soonyoung had joined camp half-blood as 14 year olds (they had both lived a normal life up till then, only finding out about being demigods after almost a decade and a half), Junhui had made it his life's mission to get them into the clique. But Junhui's life mission hadn't lasted long, for two months after they had joined the camp, it felt like they had all been friends for a lifetime.

Quick-witted as he was, Chan had soon caught on that a certain child of Apollo had a soft spot for his half-brother.

"Jihoon-hyung? do you... perhaps have a crush on my brother?"

"You mean Soonyoung? He's you half-brother, Chan, not your brother. And no, I most certainly do not."

"Really? You do realise that you get a lot softer whenever he's around, right?"

"Softer? For Zeus' sake, Chan! Don't use internet slang on me!"

"Right, sorry. Like... I don't know, whenever he's around you become... nice."

"What the heck?"

🍃

 

_half-assed_

 

**kwons** : honestly y'all were so cool at first i can't believe the group name is like this

 

**channie** : hey kwon has anyone ever told you to shut up

 

**kwons** : hey chANnIe has anyone ever told you to respect your older brother

 

**channie:** don't make fun of my user it's jeonghan's fault.

 

**coupsdetat** : can y'all stfu i'm trying to sleep

 

**boo** : get up 'beginning of choices and doorways' you have archery

 

**sol** : lMAO jihoon's gonna kick ur ass

 

**kwons** : y'all make jihoon sound so meaN i've literally never seen him do anything like that

 

**channie** : oHyEAh

 

_**channie** _ **kicked** _**kwons** _ **out of** **_half-ass_ **

 

**channie:** have any of y'all noticed that jihoon has a soft spot for soonyoung or i'm the only smart one here

 

**wonwoo** : almost everyone has a soft spot for soonyoung. he's too childlike

 

**jihoon** : frick you chan, i do not have a soft spot for soonyoung and neither do i have a crush on him

  
**gyuuu** : omg he does tho

**jihoon** : i !!! do !!! nOT !!!

**junhuii** : omg jihooooooooooon

**boo** : jihoooooooooon

**8hao** : jihooooooooooon

**shua** : jihooooooooooooooon thatsactuallysocute

**yoonjh** : you realise that chan just gave us very detrimental information but u all are just acting like whiny bitches ok go off ig

**gyuuu** : omg i like wht ur thinking

_**channie** _ **added** _**kwons** _ **to** **_half-ass_ **

 

**jihoon** : omg stfu aphrodite boy

 

**kwons** : i'm literally nike's son and also chan u btr watch out when u return to the nike cabin later, i've got our siblings on my side

 

**jihoon** : oops sorry i was talking to jeonghan

 

**channie** : gdi kwon soonyoung knows the nike cabin adores him so he uses it to his best advantage

 

**yoonjh** : ok but soonyoung can  d a n c e. where tf u gon find me another dancer in this camp

 

**junhuii** : hi

 

**8hao** : hi

 

**channie** : HI

 

**yoonjh** : yeah but soonyoung choreographs too?

 

**kwons** : ngl jun and hao cld choreograph too if they tried, chan has potential but he's never going to get anything done if he keeps up with his bitchass attitude

 

**jihoon** : DAMN U RITE

 

**channie** : i'm ur brother y do u hate me

 

🍃

 

"Jihoon!" It was Mingyu.

 

Jihoon was currently sharpening swords at the armoury, and Soonyoung happened to be at the pegasus stable nearby.

 

"What do you want, Kim Mingyu?"

 

"Nothing! But... did you know that you're so tiny and soooo cute! So small!"

 

Jihoon glared at him, what trick was this kid trying to pull?

 

"Kim. Min. Gyu. What did you just say?"

 

"I said you were small and cute! Ugh, you're so adorable!"

 

Jihoon pulled out a sword and pointed it threateningly at Mingyu, what came next should have been expected, judging from the topic of conversation in the group chat today.

 

"SOONYOUNG!"

 

It still took Jihoon by surprise.

 

"What is it?" Soonyoung rushed in, hair looking slightly disheveled. Damn, Jihoon thought, Soonyoung looked good with his hair messy and ruffled.

 

"Jihoon was being mean to me!"

  
"I was not!"

"Soonyoung, why do you think he was holding that sword?"

"I was just sharpening it! I would never be mean to anyone! Trust me." Jihoon slung an arm around Mingyu's shoulders.

Soonyoung laughed, and Jihoon thought it was the most pleasant sound he had ever heard. "Alright then, you guys scared me for a second, if everything's alright then I'll be going back to the stables. Bye."

"Bye!"

As Soonyoung left, Mingyu turned to face Jihoon. "Did you see how fast your mood changed? Hah, You really do have a soft spot for him!"

Jihoon resorted to whacking Mingyu on the head.

🍃

 

**_gyuuu_ ** **created a new chat called** **_hoon's soft spot_ **

 

**_gyuuu_ ** **added** **_jihoon_ ** **and 10 others**

 

**gyuuu** : guys i tested and confirmed it, he does have a soft spot

 

**channie** : spill.

 

**gyuuu** : uk how the armoury and pegasus stables are right bside each other? jihoon was at the armoury and soonyoung was at the stables. so i went to the armoury and started teasing him and he pointed a sword at me then i shouted for soonyoung and when soonyoungn came he started being rly nice to me??:???>  kfgtredsdkmredsk 100 to 0 real quick

 

**yoonjh** : your storytelling skills literally suck ass but damn jihoon your'e whipped

 

**coupsdetat** : did you mean you're**

 

**jihoon** : i hate everyone

 

**channie** : except soonyoung

 

**jihoon** : especially you.

 

🍃

 

All it took was a few strawberry picking sessions with the Nike cabin for Jihoon to realise that maybe, just maybe, Chan might have actually been right about him having a crush on Soonyoung.

 

First it was all the adoration the Nike cabin had for Soonyoung, it was just so natural for them to give so much attention to Soonyoung and Jihoon wished he could have done that too. But the Nike cabin included Chan, and Chan would have never let him live. As if Chan's presence wasn't enough, the rest of the Apollo Cabin was there too, which meant that Wonwoo as there as well.

 

Secondly, Soonyoung had seem to have found happiness among the rows of strawberry bushes, he always wore a wide smile and looked as if he was blessed by Tyche herself. Sometimes he would run up to Jihoon with a basket full of strawberries and offer some because he 'looked like he was having a hard time'.

 

Last but not least was Soonyoung running around with flowers in his hair ("You're reducing the quantity of strawberries produced! Those flowers were supposed to grow into strawberries!" Wonwoo would scold, but Jihoon didn't mind.), Soonyoung just looked unbelievably pretty and Jihoon would be lying if he said it didn't have an effect on him- he was already feeling giddy. 

 

🍃

 

**jihoon** : cheol i think chan was right, i think i like soonyoung

 

**channie** : jihoon this isn't cheol, but thanks for the info

 

**jihoon** : SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT THIS WASNT MEANT FOR U OMG WRONG NUMBER

 

**channie** : too late but dw i won't spread

 

**jihoon** : i'll be waiting for you outside the nike cabin tmrw w my sword

 

**channie** : no u wont, soonyoung's from the nike cabin

 

**jihoon** : then i'll wait and ambush you when soonyoung isnt around

 

**channie** : not if i stick to him like a bitch

 

**jihoon** : i hope you lose

 

**channie** : impossible, my mom's nike

 

🍃

 

_half-ass_

  
**hao** : jfc hansol just because you're hade's son doesn't mean you need to always appear from the shadows and scare us

**sol** : but shouldn't zeus' son be more daring

**hao** : where did u get that from

**junhuii** : isn't it kind of ironic how hansol's dad is the god of the underworld but hansol is just innocent

**boo** : he's kinda stupid tho

**sol** : shut up hecate

**junhuii** : but innocent

**boo** : that's my mom

**sol** : u too aphrodite

**yoonjh** : what

**gyuuu** : what

**sol** : i forgot there was 3 of u

**junhuii** : hah

**shua** : oh ya btw have any of y'all heard about the friendly tournament or sth

**junhuii** : oh yeS ! let me explain

**seokd** : it's actually so damn confusing

**junhuii** : it's a tournament with a few segments, basically all the apollo stuff. it was actually suggested by an aphrodite kid so we can't participate and apollo kids can't participate too. participants are limited to one contestant per cabin and they must have a mentor from the apollo cabin

**coupsdetat** : that was wild from start to finish

**seokd** : i still think the kid that suggested this was on crack

**boo** : it could've been jeonghan lMMaoo

**hao** : i think it's more likely to be gyu

**shua** : we have to be wary of the nike cabin, they have magic victory powers

**channie** : no we don't, our mom's just the goddess of victory tHaTs aLl

**sol** : ok wtv but who's the nike cabin sending?

**channie** : its soonyoung lol they all adore him so they suggested him and he looked all nervous and shit and they went soonie !!!!!! it's alright if you're not comfortable !!!!! we don't want to force you !!!!!!! jus because soonyoung was pussy

**kwons** : chan you can kindly take your leave

**hoon** : wait y'all call him soonie ??

**channie** : as his favourite brother i can confirm that yes, they do.

**gyuuu** : why, jihoon? jealoussss ?????

**kwons** : huh

**channie** : oh yeah soons i recommended u for head of cabin and you're very likely to get the role

**kwons** : awh that's so sweet of u but oh god that's gonna kill me

**channie** : nah you'll do well

**yoonjh** : that's rly nice brotherly love but is anyone else here entering? y'all can sign up thru me yakno

**shua** : actually i want to join

🍃

  
That day, Jihoon was making his way up the climbing wall when he heard his name being called. 

Jihoon hopped down, "Soonyoung? What is it?"

"Well, I'm representing the Nike cabin in the tournament and each contestant needs a mentor from the Apollo cabin. I was just wondering if..."

"I could mentor you? Yeah, sure."

"Thanks! I appreciate it, really." Soonyoung smiles, a real wide happy smile. Jihoon's insides turn into gum.

"But, uh, I was wondering... why did you choose me over Wonwoo? I mean, I'm glad you came to me but isn't Wonwoo your best friend?"

Soonyoung poked him in the ribs, "hey. You guys are all my best friends, you know? Wonwoo's just my childhood friend. Besides, Wonwoo's not that all experienced, you'd be better than he is. On top of that, am I not allowed to like you better?"

Jihoon choked.

🍃

 

**kwons** : hey hoons

 

**jihoon** : what kind of name is that

 

**kwons** : jihoon-ji=hoon

 

**kwons:** hoon+s=hoons

 

**kwons** : quick maths

  
**jihoon** : .................okay

**kwons** : let's set a date

**jihoon** : what?

**kwons** : so u can train me?

**jihoon** : oh

**kwons** : it should be a few times a week, if possible. i rly want to win

**jihoon** : yeah sure

**jihoon** : monday wednesday fridays saturdays how does that sound

**kwons** : sure i like that

🍃

 

Jihoon liked training Soonyoung, he really did. But sometimes the latter would be really slow on picking up certain skills and Jihoon wanted to pull his hair out.

 

"Hey, Ji? Thanks for training me, I'm not all that good but... thanks for believing in me."

  
Sometimes, Jihoon hated how perfect Soonyoung was, he hated how it was so difficult to not fall for him. "No problem, you know, you're actually pretty good?"

"Yeah? Am I your favourite, then?"

Jihoon jokingly scoffed, "don't get too cocky."

"Okay then, if I win this tournament, will I be your favourite?"

"We'll see."

🍃

 

Chan, being both Soonyoung's brother and the person Jihoon had accidentally messaged, knows some very crucial information.

 

For starters, he knows of Jihoon's crush. In fact, he was the one who had suggested for Soonyoung to ask Jihoon to train him. Of course, going to Jihoon for training wasn't all Chan's decision. Soonyoung's heart had played a very crucial role in the decision as well.

  
However, when Soonyoung had a slip of the tongue and accidentally let out something else, Chan knew that there was more to the equation than what he had expected.

"Ask Jihoon for help? Why would you suggest him?"

"Because Wonwoo really doesn't look like he wants to help. It's really not about the experience, but you could definitely use that as an excuse. Wonwoo just really looks like he doesn't want to help."

Obviously, Soonyoung didn't find him convincing.

"O-kay, but I'm telling you, Wonwoo is really more than what meets the eye. Or... wait! Do you know something else?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, maybe you knew about my crush-" Soonyoung clasped his hands over his mouth, those words were not meant to be said. "Please pretend I didn't say anything..."

Chan raises and eyebrow, huh, maybe everything's going to be easier than he thought.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Please don't. Thank you."

Maybe Chan finally understood the look Wonwoo gives Soonyoung whenever Jihoon's around.

🍃

 

Let it be known to the world that whenever Kwon Soonyoung had gone missing, he wasn't really missing, just at the strawberry fields.

 

"Here again?" Jihoon questioned, unbemused.

 

"Yeah, I'm always here, aren't I."

 

"You are. So, are you nervous for tomorrow?"

 

"The tournament? Not really. Just hoped I'd manage to win, then I'd be your favourite."

 

The slight blush on Jihoon's face hadn't gone unnoticed.

 

"But how are you feeling?" Soonyoung continued, "your best student is about to compete!"

 

"Best student? Please, you're my only student, and somehow you're still nowhere near being the best!"

 

"Thanks. That was so encouraging."

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, he sat down beside Soonyoung (who enjoyed sitting in between the rows of strawberry bushes).

 

"All the best, Soonyoung. I believe in you."

 

🍃

 

The very next day, Soonyoung had ended up as the champion. Joshua, who had came in second, had done very well too, but was no match for the son of Nike.

 

Soonyoung, who had been jumpy ever since he was declared victorious, had run all the way back to the strawberry fields just to find Jihoon.

  
"Jihoon! I won, I won! Did you see?"

"Yeah... good job..."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit... down..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just something occupying my mind, that's all. I'm really proud of you, really really proud."

"Thanks!"

He sat down beside Jihoon, seeming to contemplate whether of not he should speak. Finally, he opened his mouth hesitantly.

"Hey, uh, Jihoon?"

Jihoon hummed in reply.

"I have something to tell you."

"Uh huh..."

"I really like you, like... more than friends, I kind of have a crush on you. I know you don't really like being called cute but honestly, when I first came to the camp, I thought you were really cute. And then after that I got to know you and I can't even pinpoint what is it about you, everything about you is just so intriguing. So, I just... really really like you. A lot."

"I... I like you too. I think you're really cute too."

"Wait what? For real? Oh my god, can I kiss you?"

Jihoon nodded shyly, and Soonyoung leaned in. Right before closing the gap between them, Soonyoung leaned back slightly.

"Am I your favourite yet?"

"Always have been, Soonyoung, always have been."

And he connected their lips.

🍃  
[epilogue]

 

**yoonjh** : SOONYOUNG JIHOON SPILL THE TEA

 

**soons** : we are uʰʰʰʰʰ ᵈᵃᵗⁱⁿᵍ

 

**coupsdetat** : wHAT

 

**jihoon** : yeah...

 

**channie** : I KNEW ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS, DID ANY OF YOU? NO, NO YOU DIDN'T

 

**wonwoo** : i knew about soonyoung's

 

**junhuiii** : ok yeah i understand ure soons brother but why did jihoon tell u

 

**channie** : he texted me thinking i was cheol

 

**coupsdetat** : no wonder, that's why i don't know

 

**soons** : wait chan... is that why u told me to ask jihoon to mentor me?

 

**jihoon** : LEE CHAN

 


End file.
